1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opener for opening lids such as a fuel lid and a trunk lid in a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art of the Present Invention
A conventional opener for opening lids is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-57669 which is published without examination under the date of Apr. 14, 1984. The opener includes a base member fixed to a vehicle body and a pin member fixedly connected at one end portion thereof to the base member. Between a flange formed at the other end portion of the pin member and the base member, a set of adjoined levers are rotably mounted on the pin member. One of the levers is operatively connected to a trunk lid of the vehicle body and the other lever is operatively connected to a fuel lid of the vehicle body. However, since one end portion of the pin member is flattened and retained by the base member, the pin member is subject to moving in an oscillating manner about the one end portion thereof. Thus, rattles are generated between the pin member and each lever.